My Escape
by Saiyachick
Summary: He then bent his head and placed a frozen kiss on my neck right before biting into my flesh to change me forever. AU Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Those rights are reserved to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**Warning: **This is a AU One-Shot from a dream I once had months ago and while reading Twilight again, I remembered the dream I thought, to myself and decided to write this story. It is out of character so if you don't like it, don't read it and review pointing out all the mistakes and such. I write for my pleasure and if people happen to like my writing that is a perk. Also, please don't get offended off the ending. I'm not saying I don't believe in God because I do. Just bear with me, alright?

* * *

**My Escape**

* * *

_Somewhere a person was dying…_

My eyes flew open as I heard the murderous screams pierce throughout my home. I rose quickly from my bed and ran as fast as I could to my parent's room. The door was left ajar and I peeked through the shallow crack. I caught my breath. My eyes widened in horror at what I witnessed. My mother's pale figure was sprawled on the floor, motionless. Her glossy, brown hair was coated in a shiny substance, while stains of red were splattered across her nightgown.

I suppressed the scream that was crawling up my throat as I saw two figures float around the room, whispering incoherent words to one another. I felt dizzy as the scent of blood reached my crinkled nose. The room started spinning and the last thing I could remember was exhaling my held breath and staring into his murderous scarlet eyes. The rest was all a blur.

I heard a vague buzzing sound, which I assumed came from the dark figures. All of a sudden, I felt myself being hoisted into a pair of strong arms, cradling me like a weak rag doll. My head lay limp, dangling over his arms. My eyes opened lazily though at that moment a wave of nausea hit me as I saw my father's body slumped over the stair-banister, butchered. I moaned slightly, but couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

-

I didn't know what day it was, nor if it was morning or night. My body ached from lying on top of the stone floor of what seemed like a cellar. My eyes weakly opened with traitor tears streaming down my face. It wasn't a dream. I hadn't imagined it all. My mother's bloody body, my father's butchered figure, the buzzing of the dark figures. It was all real.

I sat up and crawled feebly to the stone wall. There was barely any light inside the room I was in. It wasn't exactly a room. It seemed more like a dungeon for I was confined inside a cell with bars surrounding me. My head tilted back against the wall as I slowly caught my breath again. I clutched at the cross that hung by a chain against my throat and prayed softly. More tears began to stream down my face as I realized what had happened.

It was those _filthy _bloodsuckers.

We should have listened. The signs were all in front of us, and we were warned about the attacks, but we chose to ignore them. The whole village did. My breath became ragged as I remembered the day the warnings were first spread. I was at the market with my mother, buying the day's food when attention was called to the square. An old man raved about the massacre of a nearby village and the story of the bloodsuckers. Everyone thought the man as a fool, for the massacre was blamed on a pack of wolves.

My mother clicked her tongue and hurried me away with her back home. When we arrived home, my mother told my father, and the two laughed at the old fool's explanation. I wasn't as convinced as my parents were, however. A feeling tugged at my heart because for some reason, I had actually _listened _to that old fool.

After that day I felt an eerie presence fill my body. Tremors of fear quivered throughout me as I walked to the stables to feed the horses at night, or even when I lay in my bed I felt cold and rigid. It felt as if something or someone was watching my every move. I didn't dare tell a soul, for I would be labeled as mad.

It seemed like weeks since I first arrived inside this hellish cage. Every time I fell asleep, nightmares shook me and it seemed that I couldn't escape this world of pain. When I awoke from my wretched slumber, I would find a plate of food and a pitcher of water that would last me for the day. I scarcely ate.

Every day was the same as the next. I would stare at the wall emptily or gaze at the flickering flames of the torches. I would shiver from the lack of heat, and my lullaby was the leaking roof against the stone.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

I hadn't had contact with anyone and I felt as if I were imagining this all. Some days I thought I really was dead, and others I was barely alive. I was alive in the sense of breathing and a beating heart, but on the inside I was a hollow shell. I didn't even cry anymore. It was useless. When I awoke each day to the sound of my screams echoing against the empty, stone room, I would pathetically curl into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest.

My once beautiful gown was nothing more than a tattered covering. It was my blanket. My escape. My source of cleansing. Each morning I would take the pitcher of water and would dab the edges of my gown to clean my face from the mix of salty tears and grime. I would watch as the rats nibbled at my plate of food blankly until they ran back greedily to freedom.

I couldn't sleep that day. I was wide awake, my stomach aching from the lack of nourishment. I couldn't even remember if I had eaten anything, or if I was starving myself. Nothing seemed worth anything anymore. I leaned against the wall and hugged my knees to my chest once more. I rested my head against my knees and sat in silence. Alone.

I didn't know if it had been minutes or hours, but all of a sudden I heard something other than the leaking of the roof. It sounded as if a door were opening. My eyes widened as I heard clicking against what seemed to be a stairway. My head turned toward the opening of the endless hallway and I gasped at the figure before me. She was beautiful. Her sleek, dark hair framed her lovely pale face as she stared at me with shock, holding a new plate and pitcher of water. She floated gracefully towards the cage almost like a pixie fairy from a childhood story. Then it hit me.

She stared back at me with those scarlet eyes.

I backed against the wall and tried to shriek, but only dry gasps emitted. The girl's face softened as she shook her head and opened the cage to set down the new plate of food and pitcher of water. Something was different about her. I stopped wheezing and began to breathe normally as I hesitantly stared at her.

"You should really stop starving yourself," she said while cautiously walking towards me. She must have sensed my alarm, for she halted. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." My body relaxed slightly against the wall as she knelt down towards my face. "What is your name?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I croaked and realized the lack of water stopped my speech. She walked back over to the pitcher of water and held it to my mouth to drink. I greedily began to swallow and relief filled my body. Once I was finished, she took pitcher from my mouth and sat it down again. I stared at her for what seemed like an eternity until I felt a twist in my stomach. She was one of _them_.

"My name is Alice Cullen," the pixie like girl said.

The knot in my stomach grew. I stared into her oddly warm eyes and barely whispered, "Isabella Swan."

She nodded and offered her hand to me. Before I realized what I was doing, I took her pale hand though pulled it away just as fast. Her hands were like ice. Alice noticed me flinch and her eyes swam with remorse. "I'm sorry." She held out her hands once more and I braced myself while taking it again. I didn't say a word.

She led me out of my own personal hell and up the stairs. I didn't remember anything from when I first came, so the brightness of the new room stung my eyes. I squinted though slowly adjusted to the light. I stared about the room and awe swept my body. The room was beautifully furnished with a gothic architecture. I stumbled on my way up to a more grandeur staircase, embellished with a maroon, velvet carpet that felt wonderfully against my bare feet.

Alice stopped at a room and opened one of the double doors. This room was even lovelier than the other. I then noticed we weren't alone. My eyes met two others, both equally pale as Alice. There was a stunningly beautiful blonde who's lip curled at the sight of me, and then there was another woman whom seemed almost motherly, though beautiful all the same. "That is Rosalie," Alice said while pointing to the blonde, "and that is Esme."

I didn't speak. All I could do was gaze at the magnificently lavished women in front of me. The blonde raised her head and glared deftly into my eyes. "Can't she speak?" I could feel the sneer in her voice shake my body.

The other woman, by the name of Esme scowled at Rosalie. She then turned to me and smiled warmly. "Hello dear."

Alice spoke for me, while still keeping a firm grip on my arm, "This is Isabella."

Esme's smile never faded. She turned to Alice and nodded curtly. "Would you mind helping her clean up?"

Alice shook her head and led me out of the room. Clean me up? What were they planning on doing to me? We stopped at another room, which seemed to be hers. She opened the doors swiftly settled me on top of a painfully comfortable bed. "Don't move please. I'm going to draw you a bath."

I nodded nimbly and sat there obediently. She returned a moment later and escorted me to a beautifully decorated bathroom. She turned me slowly and asked me if it was okay if she helped me clean up. I nodded while feeling her untie the strings on the back of my gown, stripping me of my haven. A chill ran through my body as the gown hit the floor, and she quickly helped me into the large tub. She asked me if the water was too warm, but I shook my head. The water was a little too hot, but within time I adjusted to the temperature. I felt her scrub my hair and skin and watched as the once clear water turned into a nasty brown.

After refilling the tub a few times, I was finally clean. She wrapped a large clothe around my body as I stepped out so I wouldn't get cold. She left the room for another moment and returned with a pile of what seemed to be a new gown and garments. She asked if I could put them on, and I obeyed once more. I clutched the cross on my necklace and sighed hopelessly while still hoping this was all a dream, though when I looked in the mirror, I knew it was all too real. Then my appearance hit me.

I didn't notice until the gown was fully secure at how amazing it was. The material was soft against my fragile skin and was colored a deep blue. The brocade was covered in tiny, sparkling gems and the skirt hugged my hips and hung loosely waist down. A faint blush skimmed my cheeks as I noticed the cut was a bit lower than appropriate. The top, pale flesh of my bosom showed and I turned away from the mirror embarrassed.

Alice seemed to notice and faint smile reached her lips as she finished braiding my hair and twisting it up into a simple bun. "There we go. Now you're ready to be presented."

Confusion and worry filled my eyes as I turned to Alice. "What?" I said, yet it came out as a whisper.

She heard me and hugged me comfortingly, "Its fine Isabella. You'll be just fine."

"Bella."

"What?"

"Please," I said, my voice faintly stronger, "Call me Bella."

"Alright Bella, it's time to go meet the rest of the family," Alice chirped while grabbing my hand. My heart pounded rapidly and Alice squeezed my hand lightly. "Trust me Bella."

I wondered how she knew I was nervous. I wouldn't put it past her. I wouldn't put it past any of them. They weren't human after all. Alice guided me past the many rooms and down the stairs. My eyes skimmed the door which belonged to my hellish confinement and I shivered. Alice shook her head and led me to another room. This room seemed like a dining room. A large, circular table occupied the space along with six other figures. Two of them belonged to Rosalie and Esme, but the other four were men, and the chatter ceased as I entered the room.

I held my breath and stopped walking. Alice halted also and stood next to me, and I squeezed her hand for support. I felt all eyes on me and I didn't know what to do. I felt foolish for I stared at the wonderfully attractive people in front of me. There was a burly, dark haired man sitting next to Rosalie, a blonde whom sat next to Esme, a tall and lean blonde whom contently stared at Alice, and a bronze haired man who chose to sit alone. His eyes stared deep into mine and his lips turned into a smirk. I blushed and looked away from him quickly.

"Everyone, this is Bella," Alice said while staring at the people in front of her, "Bella, the one sitting next to Rosalie is Emmett, the one next to Esme is Carlisle, the tall blonde is Jasper, and the lone one is Edward. This is my family."

I stood there, not knowing what to say. I stared at all of them and noticed the same scarlet eyes. I felt faint once more and before I knew it, I felt myself falling towards the floor and my eyes snapping shut.

-

"Is she ok?"

"Maybe we should get her some food."

"Why even bother, the little wretch doesn't even eat anything."

"Hush Rosalie!"

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself surrounded by six figures staring down at me. I felt something shift and realized I was in somebody's arms. I turned my head and met the eyes of the bronze haired one named Edward. He seemed a bit worried, but relief soon washed over his face. "You gave us all quite a fright." I mumbled something that even I couldn't understand. He let a small chuckle out as he picked me up, cradling me in his arms. "Maybe you should rest."

Esme murmured in agreement and I felt myself being taken away from the room. I closed my eyes though went rigid. I was in these arms before. _He _was the one that carried me away from my home. I began to breathe heavily as he opened the door to another room. This room was different. There was no bed. The only thing that seemed to be a place for comfort was a long, black couch, which he placed my body on.

He sat on the edge and stared at me curiously. I couldn't help but stare back at his charming face and noticed that he too had the same pale complexion. Dark, purple circles surrounded his eyes from what seemed like a lack of sleep, but he still looked handsome. He raised one of his hands and moved a stray piece of hair out of my face. His icy touch seemed soothing against my warm skin and I turned towards his hand as he cupped my face.

"Bella," He whispered lowly. I quivered under his touch. My name on his lips seemed so right. He bent his face down towards my lips but I cried out in surprised and turned my head to feel his icy lips against my cheek. He pulled back swiftly and stared at me in confusion with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"_Everything_," I responded bitterly while staring into his scarlet eyes. "How can you even _dare_ to touch me when _you _and your _family _killed my mother and father!"

He stared back at me, confusion even deeper in his brows. "What are you talking about?"

I sat up and glared deeply into his vampire eyes, not caring what happened to me. "I'm talking about how you and your _family _massacred all those villages and brutally murdered my parents. How _could _you? Have you no shame?" I cried angrily, traitor tears streaming down my face. "Do you not feel anything when you hear a child cry out for their parents? How can you-"

One of his icy hands muffled my angry cries and I could hear a low growl emitting from his chest. He gritted his teeth and glared at me. "Do you think I _asked _for this Miss Swan? Do you honestly think I _wished _to become a vampire? I didn't ask to be a monster. I didn't hope to become a leech and murderer. I am what I am and I can't change that. You go ahead and clutch that cross that you hold so dearly because there is no power in your pathetic prayers."

I felt a fresh stream of hot tears roll down my face as I stared into his meaningful eyes. How could I possibly believe this man? He removed his hand from my mouth and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And for your information Miss Swan, neither I nor my family touched your parents. We arrived just in time so _you _could be spared."

My eyes widened and I gasped breathlessly. "What?"

"Yes," Edward hissed through his teeth. "We were settled elsewhere when we heard the news of another group of our kind terrorizing small villages and letting loose our secret by leaving witnesses. We wouldn't stand for that so we _took care_ of them."

"Why?" was all I could manage.

Edward stared at me and spoke softly, "I don't know. I saw you once roaming the forest and at that moment I became infatuated with you. You _call _to me in a sense. Your very presence attracts me to you. I tried to move along and forget about you and your beauty, but I couldn't." He seemed almost angry at himself.

"How long?"

"A month," he responded while toying with the cross. "It's dreadfully boring when you can't sleep. I watched you at night as you would walk and feed your horses, or even when you lay sleeping on your bed. I heard every breath you took and the beating of your heart. Your scent drives me wild…it's so odd."

I got up and walked around the room and finally towards a window. I pressed my fingers against the cool surface, though it wasn't as cool as him. I stared into the distance and realized the sun was going down.

"It's twilight," he whispered into my ear. "It's saddest time, signaling the end of another day, but it is also the safest time for _us_."

I turned around and felt his presence really close to mine. We stared at one another and he bent his head down once more though he paused. He breathed in my scent and sighed blissfully. He placed a small kiss against my forehead, then on my nose, and then finally on my lips. My eyes flew open in shock as my breath halted. He grabbed my waist and finally I responded back and kissed him with the same force. My thoughts ran into frenzy and the room began to spin once more. I felt my knees buckle, but he held me firmly and broke the kiss. He kissed my cheek softly then whispered into my ear. "Breathe love."

I took a few breaths at his request and felt a rush of liberation course through my body. I stared up at him with a smile, a true smile. This was the first time I felt safe in a really long time. He led be back to the couch and we sat together, undisturbed for the rest of the night. We talked about simple things such as our ages or favorite colors. He explained to the best of his ability what he could and answered my questions. I blushed at his response when I asked why he didn't have a bed. Apparently a bed was only used for carnal acts for vampires. I also asked how his coven came to be and he told me of the pain and suffering they went through. Somehow, they were all changed around the same time they were feeling pain the most. There was purpose behind their transformation.

He also explained the _special powers _that a few vampires had. Edward had the power of reading minds though much to his dismay he couldn't read mine, Alice had the power of sight, and Jasper had the power to control emotions. I asked many more questions and he laughed at my eagerness to know so much about vampires and thought me odd for not being frightened.

Soon enough, exhaustion took the best of me and I didn't notice myself drifting away. I dreamt that night. I dreamt of him and his family. I dreamt happily, and then all of a sudden things went _very _wrong. I saw torturous images for my mother's body, pleading for her life before she was sucked dry. I saw my father begging for mercy to spare my mother and me. I dreamt of myself peering through the slightly opened door with horror at the motionless bodies.

I felt myself being shaken awake and opened my eyes to Edward's worried face. Once I saw him I could catch my breath again. I felt myself shake violently and he hugged me tightly to his body while trying to soothe me. Slowly I felt myself calm down and like a weak child, I cried once more. I felt him hum a beautiful tune as he rocked me back and forth. Soon enough the tears stopped and I stared back up at him, my head in his lap.

"Do you love me Edward?"

A smirk fell on his lips as he kissed my forehead gently, "Yes, yes I do Miss Swan."

"Will you be my escape?"

"Escape from what?"

"From the nightmares," I murmured gently.

He stared down at me, lovingly, while toying with my cross once more. "Do you believe in God Bella?"

I closed my eyes once more and thought of what had happened to my family. I thought of the mind-numbing pain I endured and all the unanswered prayers I constantly made. I thought of the suffering each person in Edward's family went through and the constant sacrifices that were made. I opened my eyes and stared back at him.

"No," I whispered back to him firmly. I felt him tug and break the chain from my neck while setting the cross on the table.

"Good, neither do I." He then bent his head and placed a frozen kiss on my neck right before biting into my flesh to change me forever.


End file.
